


Sleep fucking

by Slashaddict96



Category: The Turning (2020)
Genre: Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Impregnation, Orgasm Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sexual Coercion, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Kate's asleep miles sneaks into her room horny
Relationships: Miles Fairchild/Kate Mandell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Sleep fucking

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the flith

_kate was fast asleep after a long day of teaching Flora so asleep it would probably be hard to wake her up,_

_There's a creak in her door someone was coming in it was miles who was being as quiet as a mouse_

_His heart was beating fast his blood was coursing through his veins his cock hardened,_

_he noticed how deep asleep kate was he smirked devilishly at her pretty sleepy face the more he thought about it the more hard he got he could feel his underwear getting wet with pre cum_

_He proceeded to remove her covers off she was wearing a cream colored nightgown that was see through revealing that she was wearing dark pink panties,_

_God those probably smelled good miles thought_

_He than climbed into bed beside her taking in how she looked sleeping while doing so he gently began to stroke her leg hiking up the nightgown placed his hand over the the elastic band of the panties he than slid his hand inside parting her vaginal lips stroking her clit,_

_He did it for a few minutes before pulling down shoving his fingers inside moving in and out_

_Suddenly a faint sound came from kate almost like a moan_

_He could feel her clit pulsating against his fingers which made his cock twitch_

_He than took his fingers out which were covered in wetness he couldn't help but bring his fingers to his mouth tasting her on them,_

_He wasted no time undoing his pants kicking them off with his underwear_

_He pulled up Kate's nightgown further and pulled down her panties_

_He than climbed on top of her with one hard thrust he was in_

_This was his first time but he was fucking her like he was experienced,_

_Thrusting in and out over and over her pussy got creamier with each thrust the sounds it made drove miles insane_

_All of a sudden kate started to wake up it only took her seconds to realize what was happening_

Miles no stop! You can't be doing this says kate swarming 

_Miles didn't listen he just kept fucking into her_

_Kate felt how big he was inside of her it had been so long since she had sex_

Miles you have to stop this isn't right says kate

Come on katie cat you know you've been wanting this says miles 

_Miles wasn't wrong kate did start to feel things for miles she often had dirty thoughts about him had dreams about him fucking her maybe she did want this to happen,_

_Soon enough she had flipped miles over she was now on top she pulled her nightgown over her head throwing it against the room she did the same for miles throwing his shirt into the floor,_

_She began riding him bouncing up and down_

_Miles wanted to moan so badly he had to bite his lip_

_Both of them were about to come_

You wanna come don't you katie cat? Asked miles

_Kate just nooded feeling her walls clenching not sure why she even continued to let this happen,_

_soon enough she came squirting all over miles cock tossing her head back in pure pleasure,_

_She than looked into miles eyes they looked even darker when aroused_

_She pressed her mouth against his flicking her tongue into his mouth and against his tongue_

_Miles than flipped her back on her back_

I wanna come in you kate

_Kate knew that was risky but she didn't say anything miles just fucked into her until he shot his load inside of her_

_After finishing he laid down next to her cuddling into her,_

_Kate secretly hoped this happens again_

**The end**


End file.
